White Guitar
by Nana Yumiko
Summary: Barang satu-satunya yang dia tinggalkan dan dia sayangi. Belajar mati-matian hanya untuk bisa memainkan benda tersebut sebelum ia pergi selama-lamanya. Diary untuk Sasuke, dan ucapan terimakasih untuk Sasuke. Ia lakukan hanya untuk lelaki itu Warning: Abal, gaje, typos.


**NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje.**

**Don't like, don't read ~**

**-Enjoy-**

**White Guitar**

Pagi yang cerah. Murid-murid Konoha Senior High School sudah kembali beraktivitas setelah libur panjang musim panas. Awal sekolah ini seharusnya bisa menjadi hal yang bagus untuk memulai sesuatu yang lebih baik, namun tidak untuk lelaki ini ketika –

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya.

Seseorang bernama Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar suara yang nyaring dan khas di telinganya. Gadis itu lagi.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan. Pilihan bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. "Hn?" sahutan khas terucap dari mulut sang uchiha junior tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang bersemangat, gadis berambut bubble gum tersebut hanya nyengir saat berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha. "Hari ini, bisa tidak kau mengajari aku bermain gitar?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Jarang-jarang Sakura memintanya untuk diajarkan alat musik. Biasanya sahabat kecilnya ini meminta dirinya untuk diajarkan matematika, memasak, atau hal-hal membosankan lainnya.

"Tidak mau." jawab ketus Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Selalu saja begini. Dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Selalu ketus terhadapnya, meskipun ia adalah sahabat kecilnya. Namun, dengan semangat 45nya untuk bisa bermain gitar, ia akan tetap membujuk Sasuke untuk mengajarkannya.

"Ayolaaah. Aku mohon, ya? Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin bisa bermain gitar, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan nada setengah teriak karena Sasuke sudah jauh di depannya.

Seberapa keras Sakura berteriak, Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya. Menyebalkan. Mungkin pulang sekolah ia akan mencoba membujuknya lagi.

Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya harapann yang bisa mengajarkannya bermain gitar. Ini adalah kemauan terakhir yang Sakura mau, yaitu bermain gitar. Yap, yang terakhir. Setelah itu terpenuhi ia akan berjanji tidak akan merepotkan Sasuke lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

"Hai Teme!" panggil seseorang kembali. Sasuke tahu, yang memanggil teme hanyalah sahabat bodohnya. Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?"

"Liburan?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia mengingat kembali liburan panjang musim panasnya yang dipenuhi dengan aktivitas bodoh sepanjang hari.

Sepanjang liburan, bukannya merefreshingkan diri ia malah melayani sahabat kecilnya tersebut dengan berbagai permintaan dalam tema "Mengajarkan".

Dari mulai mengajarkan memasak, mengajarkan memancing, mengajarkan membuat hiasan, mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti, dan berbagi hal bodoh lainnya. Bisa saja ia menolak, hanya saja entah mengapa mulutnya selalu berkata "Baiklah" disetiap permohonan Sakura saat itu.

Tanpa disangka, sudut bibir sang uchiha junior terangkat tipis. Hanya tipis, hingga tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya.

Bila diingat-ingat, meskipun itu adalah hal yang bodoh namun saat itu ia merasa enjoy. Ha, Sasuke mungkin gila.

"Hey Teme! Kau malah diam. Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Tidak buruk." jawab singkat Sasuke.

Jawaban tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, datang seorang pria berbadan tegap, dengan masker menutupi sebagian mukanya sambil membawa buku matematika berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, hari ini buka buku halam 162."

* * *

_TENG!_

Bel pulang berbunyi dariluar kelas, terdengar suara bahagia dari beberapa kelas KSHS, termasuk kelas yang Sasuke tempati.

Uchiha bungsu itu memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya dan menggendongnya dalam gerakan cepat. Ia sengaja melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing atasnya karena merasa gerah setelah mendapatkan pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

Saat ia melangkah keluar kelas, gadis-gadis yang berada disekitarnya langsung menahan nafas ketika uchiha bungsu itu melewati mereka semua. Aroma tubuh maskulin dari Sasuke begitu tercium saat angin menerpa dirinya. Ah, benar-benar pujaan sekali.

"Sasuke!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

_Ah, dia lagi, _pikir sasuke dalam hati. Lantas, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertahan oleh gadis overaktif tersebut. Namun sayang, tangannya tertangkap oleh gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau maukan mengajariku gitar? Ya ya ya?" permintaan yang sama seperti tadi pagi, namun kali ini gadis bernama Sakura itu menggunakan puppy eyesnya. Ah, gadis manja.

"Tidak mau." ucap Sasuke ketus seraya melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman gadis itu. Namun, tidak berhasil. Aish, kekuatan gadis itu kuat juga.

"Ayolaaah! Ya, Sasuke-kun? Pleaseee..." puppy eyes dari gadis bermana emerald itu membuat Sasuke terhipnotis hingga ia mengatakan, "Baiklah. Skrg lepaskan!" dilepasnya tangan Sasuke dari cengkraman Sakura.

Saat itu, hati Sakura benar-benar berbunga-bunga. _Akhirnya, Sasuke mau juga diajak bekerja sama untuk mengajariku gitar_, pikir Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-kun!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengikuti Sasuke berjalan.

"Hn."

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Besok?"

"Hn"

"BAGUS!" teriak Sakura kegirangan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sinis lalu kembali berjalan menuju parkiran. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau di gerbang setelah pulang sekolah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang Sasuke-kun. Sampai bertemu besok!" Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sambil melambai-lambai pada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke di dalam mobil, ia mendengus. Bisa-bisanya ia menerima tawaran gadis itu. Bermain gitar? Hm, mungkin bukan hal sulit mengenal Sasuke adalah gitaris sebuah band bernama 'Akatsuki'.

-To Be Continues-

* * *

Haha, bagaimana prolognya? =="

Ini cerita kedua dan cerita pertama yang Nana buat berate T hehe -v disini gak ada lemon *penonton kecewa* tapi mungkin fi fict berikut-berikutnya akan ada tapi gatau kapan #digantung

Buat chapter Nana belum bisa mastiin tapi Nana pastiin cepet updatenya.

Yap! begitu saja, minta review nya boleh? :3


End file.
